In The Eye Of The Storm
by AlexBelikov
Summary: Percy, Reyna, Piper and Nico all have one thing in common. They're life are total suck. Well, they all are demigods what have you expected? But with Gaea and the Giants rising they have to unit, and it might be a difficult task with a murderer in the Greek lines. They will fight and love until death. Will they succeed in bringing peace to the godly world once and fot all?
1. Zeus Get A Lightning Bolt In His Ass

**Zeus Get A Lightning Bolt In His Ass**

_Piper _

I hate my stupid life.

First, Boys look at me like I'm a piece of meat, I've tried everything to make them to stop flirting with me. I tried to say I'm not intrusted, but turns out it doesn't matter. I've tried to ignore them but when boys locked on something they never let go. I've tried to threat them, but they just laughed and told they "like they're girls feisty". I even tried to tell them I have a boyfriend, which I didn't have but you're desperate you'll try everything, but apparently that just makes me desireable.

Secondly, my dad, doesn't have any time for me. He is super famous actor with thousands of screaming girls at his feet, not that he even notice the girls. Why? Well, 'll get to that later. Anyway, my dad and I used to be quite poor, lived on what he have modestly, and we both liked it. I was my dad's whole world, and he was mine, in those time I could just shake the annoying boys off me and enjoy the time with my dad. But my dad wanted the best for me, so he started acting to gain money. None of us expected my dad to get so successful. Soon enough, we stopped with our family nights and now he's never around. So my only parent figure is my dad's bitchy assistance Jane, who cares for me about the same she cares for the dumpster.

You're probably thinking, so where's your mom? So here's the thing, she left. My dad and she long time ago at Hell-Knows-Where and fell in love in first sight. My mom was my dad first love and his last. She was the love of his life, he wouldn't think about another girl but her. Some of the reader might think _Oh, that's so sweet _But that is so not. My dad remained heart-broken, he thinks she's dead and that's why she hadn't come back. But I know better. I know in my heart that she's alive, no matter where she is I know I will find her and punch her in the face for leaving my dad and me.

And third, I'm what you can call "a delinquent". I got arrested more times than I can count and was kicked out of five schools in my life. I wasn't always like this. That's what I do to get my dad's attention, I know its stupid but it's the only way I have to get him to finally notice me. When I stole a car that was it. He sent me to the worst place on earth _The Wilderness School _I would elaborate about this hell later.

Well, I didn't exactly stole that car. You probably won't believe me when I'll tell I didn't steal the car, not exactly, but it's true. The owner of the car shop just let it to me, I know that doesn't sound so realistic but I'm telling the truth. He gave it to me, willingly. That's how I get all the stuff I "steal" if I would actually try to steal something I be caught more fast than I could even say "Oops". I usually just ask from the owner and he gives me the idem I wanted without any hesitation, then, he realizes the idiotic thing he have done and calls the police. And of course he wouldn't believe me.

So, I guess I should intrados myself. My name is Piper McLean. Yes, I'm the daughter of The actor Tristan McLean and no I'm not getting you an autograph. So don't you dare to squeak or gasp or whatever.

I'm sixteen years old and as I already said I'm going to school at the hell called The Wilderness School. It's a school for "troubled kids" supposedly, like me. But actually I'm pretty much stuck with a bunch of stupid morons in one boarding school.

I was sitting next to my best and only friend in this apes cage, Leo Valdes. I wouldn't call him innocent, not at all, bit he's the only one sufferable in this place. He's a loyal and great friend, and always has a joke to lighten up the mood, no really he never gets out of jokes. Sometimes I think he spent all night creating new jokes.

Leo was a little Latino boy, with dark skin - Not African Dark - and curly brown hair. He had that mischievous smile that warns you to never let him near matches or sharp objects.

I laid my head on the glass and tried to ignore the noise. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, which was hard since I'm ADHD. At last I fell asleep, when I saw my dream I wished I could just go back to the reality.

In the dream, and I was fully aware that it was dream, I was standing in A Gigantic room. It was definitely the prettiest room I had ever seen. The walls were decorated with drawings of things I recognized as Greek Mythology stories, straight from the beginning of the world when Chaos, the first being created the world and up to the The Giant war, when the gods defeated the Earth Goddess Gaea.

I saw scenes from The Legends about the Greek Heroes, I saw Heracles kills the Nemean Lion with his bare hands. I saw Perseus slays Medusa. I saw Theseus slays the Minotaur in the Labyrinth. And plenty more, and that was the eastern wall. The Western Wall was full with images I did not recognize. The main Character there was a teenage boy, there were six drawing of him. In Each image he seem to grow another year.

In the first Image he was standing in a lake, a glowing Trident above his head and many teenagers looking at him awe. He held a bronze sword in his hand, I could see only his back. His hair was black. He looked about twelve.

In the next Image he was standing next to a big pine tree, a girl with spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. They were staring at each other, both wide-eyed.I could see his face now, he was seriously handsome for a 13-year-old. He had mesmerizing Sea Green eyes.

I was about to look at the next image when a shout from someone made me to turn.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?" The voice screamed desperately.

I whirled around to see the exact kid from the images standing in the middle of the room. He was about seventeen, to say he was hot would be an understatment. He was tall in his 6'3 foot. Muscular. His hair was wind-swept Jet-Black and his eyes... oh, his eyes. They were like the bottom of the sea that I used to love when I dived with my dad. But they were darker, filled with hopelessness.

Three girls and a oy were struggling each against three boy who were holding them. Screaming and protesting. The boy with the Sea-Green eyes turned to them, giving them a small smile mouthing 'I'm okay.' They, ignored him. Kept screaming and kicking and visibly wounding the ones who held them down. A crowd of kids and a centaur were watching. My eyes widened, not because of the centaur, because the shape he was in. He was lying helplessly on the floor, his horse legs bleeding hard. It was a dream, I shouldn't be shocked about centaurs, I mean, yes, it's kind of weird because most of the girls dreams about Unicorns. I guess I just picked other kind of hybrid horse.

What shocked me the most, was not centaur, not the Gigantic room. It was the fact that all that tremendous crowd of teenagers no one but the centaur and the struggling kids were showing any sign of them being upset of what is occurred right in front of their eyes. In fact, they looked rather pleased with the events, that made me want to take a knife and stab each of them.

The four kids looked like they've seen better days.

The boy, had his light-brown hair all messed, he had big bags under his eyes and his sky-blue eyes help too much pain. He was hot, I had to admit, not as hot as the Sea-Green-Eyed one, but still hot.

The girl on his right was literally sparkling with electricity, what made the teens who were holding her a much harder job, their hands looked burned up. And they winced once in a while. The girl herself was beautiful, her silver parka was toured up, revealing her sexy legs. Her hair reached a little after her shoulders, she had a silver tiara on her head that somehow didn't fell as she struggled and twisted from side to side. Her electric blue eyes crackled like the sky on a lightning storm.

The girl to his left was a total different challenge, undoubtedly she was the strongest. She was tall, her brown hair was picked up in a suppose-to-be hight pony-tail. She had define muscles and the kids who were holding her down were practically screaming in pain as she twisted their hands and bones. If looks could kill the entire room was already long gone after looking in her broen-reddish eyes. Her whole facial expression promised pain.

The last girl didn't look like much compared to the other three. But my instincts told me not to unsermaste her. She had the curliest hair I've ever seen. Her orange curls flew down to her waist like flaming fire. It was beautiful. Her skin was slightly tan, although she was the least tan of all kids in there, her face we covered with graceful freckles, she looked like someone who would fit good in the part of Ginny Weasley in the Harry Potter movies. But way more beautiful. Her jeans were splattered with paint. She green eyes, I could quiet figure out the name of the shade but they were full with panic.

In the room there were twelve thrones, shaped in a U. And a hearth in the middle of the U, right before the boy. A girl, non more than eight years old was sitting by the heart and poking the fire with a stick. She had tears in her eyes. Her arms were shackled to the floor, she looked like she wanted to jump forward and defend the bot but couldn't.

In the twelve Gigantic Thrones twelve Gigantic people were seated. One woman with ebony, wavy long hair, piercing gray eyes that full with wisdom and a white-gold crown on her beautiful head chuckled darkly.

The boy shot his glance to her, his eyes like the stormy sea. Furious and Merciless.

"He didn't even notice Apollo poisoning his drink." The woman said delightfully. She looked rather amused, in a cruel twisted way. "It was only a matter of time before he dropped."

I gasped, my hand flew to my mouth in shock. Poison?

The boy's eyes widened and tears fell from them, now, his eyes looked devastated.

I heard a gasp from the right side of the U. I turned my eyes to see a rather good-looking man holding a thing that from the time I help my dad to study about Greek Mythology I recognized as Hermes' Caduseus. He looked at the Gigantic teen, sitting at the throne by his side, his sky-blue eyes flickering with berayal. If I would have to guess he was the bog brother of the boy who was struggeling, they looked so much alike, but he was far to young to be his father, the boy looked 19.

Like the girl next to the hearth, he had tears in his eyes and he was shackled to his throne in the same bronze chains like the girl.

The Gigantic teen was the defination of handsome. He had blond swooing silky-looking hair, and glittering sky-blue eyes. He war a Yellow T shirt that's written on it 'I know I'm hot, I'm diriving the Sun Chariot.' Smooth... I thought sarcastically. I knew just by looking that all the Gigantic people were related. I could quiet figure how.

"Apollo, how could you?" The man with the Caduseus shouted, his voice cracking.

Mr. - Oh, I'm so great - Apollo grinned. "Come on, Hermes, chill out. That's not like he's going to die from it!" He said cheerfully.

"How could you be so sure?" Hermes bellowed, the girl by the hearth glared daeth at Apollo who kept grinning. "What if he couldn't suffer it! It's your uncle, Apollo! Your family! Why would you do such a thing?"

Apollo shrugged. "If he insists on defending a murdurer then he can go straight to the Void."

His uncle? Why would he do such a thing to his family?

The Sea-Green-Eyed boy opened his mouth, probably to protest about him being a murderer when Hermes exploded. "He didn't do it!" He thundered, this time turning to the majority of the room and not only Apollo. "You are punishing an innocent man! In fact, you are punishing an innocent man that spent the last five years in saving your immortal ass! Not caring for his own life even! Just so you could sit here today and vote how to kill him painfully while keeping his dad who is by the way your family that you have known FOR FIVE THOUNSAND YEARS!" Hermes' face were already red in rage and his nostrils were flaring with each breath.

"If the punk didn't do it so who did?" Another man, about 28, with the looks of a bicker who set on the other side of Hermes demaned grumpily.

"Please, listen to reason." The girl by the the hearth begged, the wisdom and age in her voice was way over for her age, even my dad's age. She sounded like someone that lived for thousand Hermes said that they know each other for five thousand years... The girl turned her gave to the woman with the gray eyes. "Athena, you of all people should know what am I talking about. Please, think clearly, Perseus could not do due his fatal flaw wouldn't alow him to."

"And again." The bicker started. "If he didn't do it, then who did?"

"I didn't do it! I would never!" The Sea-Green-Eyed whom I guessed to be Perseus insisted. I could see inhis eyes and hear in his voice, he was telling the whole truth.

"Don't lie!" A girl from the crowd screamed and walked forward. She looked confident, she had the same gray eyes as the woman, Athena, I suppose she was her mother. Unlike Athena, the girl had curly blond hair, she had princess curls. Personally, I didn't like it. To fancy for me. But I couldn't deny that this girl was really pretty. Like realy.

She walked forward out of the crowd. Her body language showed me how sure she was of herself, no, really she was pridefull. She walked to Perseus with distate in her eyes. She stood before him and slapped him scross the face. Tears glittering in her eyes.

Why she was crying? I had no idea. She wasn't the one wo is going to be killed and having her own dad poisoned. No, she was watching and slapping him.

"I can't believe I ever like you, you psyco! You murderer!" She shouted at him.

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't-"

Annabeth's face morphed into a cold, heartless expression. "Don't even bother. I will enjoy seeing you die slowly. Like you deserve."

I could see Perseus' eyes brokering. I could almost hear them shattering, like broken glass. He looked like the life had just drained out from his body. In that moment I wanted to go, take the sword Bicker Dude was sharpening and plunge it throughout Annabeth's head.

"So be it!" The man in the center of the U declared. He held something in his hand, something that looked suspiciously like a lightning bolt. But if it was, how could he hold it without being electrified?

He was the father of the girl with the electric blue eyes, it was way too obvious. They looked too much alike. The same hair, the same eyes, the body language. But they didn't held the same opinions as the girl struggls to keep Perseus alive and the father looked more than happy to kill him rather painfully.

The time seemed to be in slow motion as the the man shot a massive bolt toward Perseus. The centaur's desparate call of "No!" Hermes and the girl by the hearth trying to jump to him but being held back by their chains. The struggling kids finally set free only to watch how Perseus flies to the wall and breaks it and creating a hole in his own head.

Without even thinking I ran to him. He was dead, I'll tell you that. There was no way he could stay alive. I knelt by his side, practically kneeling in his blood that somehow didn't drench my clothes. I saw how his skin turned from tan into deadly pale in matter of seconds, I saw how his now empty Sea-Green eyes flutter shut. I saw his body go limp.

And it broke me.

After about five seconds there was a flash of black and two people appeared in its place after it faded. A man and a teenage. The man was the boy's father, they looked exactly at he same, maybe with just a little different. They both were pale, like, really pale and they both had massy black hair and they both obsidian black eyes.

Non of them seemed to notice Perseus in the corner. They did notice Lightning-Bolt-Dude grinning. This guy really needs to fall from that three he climbed on, because his ego is way to up.

"Is that true?" The teenage boy shouted, he looked about fifteen, but his eyes showed wisdom of an at least eighty years old man. "I just felt Percy die! Is that true?!"

"Nico!" The girl with the electric-blue eyes shrieked. The teenager, Nico, whirled around to see her pointing at the corner of the room her face soaked with tears that kept coming out. She stopped struggling, her shoulders slumped in defeat and her eyes red and puffy. So was the boy.

The red-headed girl was on her knees banging on the floor and sobbing. The other girl, the brown-haired one kept struggling screaming at Lighnting-Bolt-Dude: "I'll kill you, Zeus! I don't care you're immortal you'll reach the Underworld one way or another!" I grinned at her and silently praid that she will keep that promise.

When Nico saw Perseus - Percy fits him better - lying dead on the floor he didn't waste a second running to him. His eyes already leaking up with tears.

"NO, PERCY!"

He fell to his knees, sobbing next to Percy's body muttering "No, it can't be true. He isn't dead. My cousin, he can't be dead." But I saw he knew better than believing his own words.

But then he noticed me. I was shocked, until now no-one noticed me here, but he was looking right in my eyes. His black teary eyes staring deep into mine, as if seeing every secret I have.

"Who are you?" he whispered, barely audible, I almost couldn't hear him.

"Piper McLean." I squeaked quietly.

"Nico Di Angelo." He whispered, his voice was base deep. Like the bottom of a pit with a dark echo.

"But what am I doing here? Who are you guys? Why all the Giant Dudes have names from the Greek Mythology? Why am I here? Why they killed this guy? He didn't look like someone deserved it. Why no-one did something? Is this a dream? How does everyone here seem related to everyone?" I ranted eagerly, unable to stop myself.

"Yes, it's a dream." Nico said. "But it's a demigod dream, what means that the dream is completely real. You're a demigod. I don't have much time to explain. But the Greek Mythology is not so mythical. It's real. Your mom or dad is a Greek god or goddess. I know it sound ridiculous but I'm saying the truth. This guys on the thrones are the twelve Olympians -"

"There are only eleven over there." I interrupted. After this blizzard dream I had no problem to believe anything.

Nico frowned and looked at the U. But then he chuckled a little. I frowned as well and I swear that if it wasn't for the situation I was in I would of cracked up laughing and tearing up from the laughter until nightfall.

Nico's dad pinned Lightning Bolt Dude - Zeus - into the wall and was pushing his own lightning Bolt into his ass!

All the other Gigantic Guys - I guess I should them gods - were staring shocked and partly amused to the sight. Hermes and the goddess by the hearth, Hestia I assumed were smily smugly.

"You good-for-nothing-Air-For-Brains!" Nico's dad pushed the lightning bolt a little harder. "My nephew is dead and you killed him you man-whore! Now bring Poseidon back and heal him before I stick that lightning bolt so deep that you will never get it out!"

"Okay, Okay!" Zeus squeaked. And with a flash of light a man appeared by the hearth.

He was ashen pale, his body shivering and sweat was purring down his forehead. His hair was massy black like his brother that now I recognized as Hades, god of the dead and he looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, brother." Hestia gasped and managed to scoop a little ahead to Poseidon who was barely breathing in ragged breaths.

She held him close and put her hand on his forhead. With a warm orange glow his body went limp. My heart almost stoped when for a second I thought he was dead, but then I noticed his rising and falling chest. His skin was slowly regaining its color, he was sun-kissed tan. He stopped sweating and breathed evenly. He was only asleep. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I turned my gaze to Nico.

"What happens now? No that I know I'm a demigod, there's got to be a catch. My luck isn't that good that I could just keep on living." I asked, rather calm. I mean, the calmest I can be after seeing someone dies.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not surprised?"

I managed a low chuckle. "After a dream like that - I could I be?"

Nico gave the same low chuckle as me. "I guess you're right, Piper." He told me, then sighed deeply. "Now you need to get to a safe place. Where do live? I'll come to get you."

I was a little incerdulous about going to a 'safe place' with someone I barely know. But he seemed trustable. "I go to the Wilderness School, corrently we're on our way to the Grand Canyon."

"School? But it's Christmas." Nico frowned.

"No it's not." I argued.

Nico seemed to ponder about it. Then something seemed to click. "What's the date today?"

"The twenty seven in September 2009."

Nico nodded, like he knew something I didn't, he probably did. He pulled something from his pocket, a Greek sword - How did he managed to put that thing inside of his jeans pocket? - Half Silver half black metal that I didn't recognize, with a Steal hilt.

"You'll need protection until I'll get to you." He explained. "This would be enough, I guess." He pressed the hilt hard and the sword turned into a beautiful hairpin with a diamond on it. He pressd the daimond and the hairpin turned back into a sword.

I took the sword and pressed the hilt. It turned into a hairpin again. I gethered my hand together and with the sword\hairpin made a low ponytail that rested on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Nico."

Before He could respond something happened. Percy's body glowed gold and then - Oh, my gods.

The body crumbled to dust.


	2. I Give My Coach's Legs A Shave

_**Hi guys! I was so happy to see already five comments! I mean, usually people just ignore stories that doesn't include Percabeth and it totally warmed my heart to see I did have reader after all. **_

_**So I've seen in the comments a lot of things. **_

_**First, Percy's not dead nor immortal. What would be the fun in that? **_

_**Second: No, he's not shipped with Piper. For Piper I kind of planned a sort of a love triangle with Nico and Jason with is completely unlike me, usually I don't do love trangles but I though it would be suitable this time. But I'm new with it so advise me a little if you see a problem. **_

_**Enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>I Give My Couch's Legs A Shave<strong>

_Piper _

I woke with a start.

I was at the school bus again.

I was sweating and breathing heavily, my eyes wild. I felt something wet on my cheek, I touched the place and found myself soaked by tears. The image of Percy's body crumbling replayed in my mind again and again like a broken tape that stuck on a specific song that you hate.

I looked aside and saw Leo looking at me worriedly.

"What happened, Beauty Queen?" He asked softly. "You had a bad dream?"

Normally I would have given him an evil eye I for using that annoying nickname he gave me - Beauty Queen - but now I didn't care. I nodded numbly to him, staring right ahead at the back of the seat in front of me.

For a moment, I wondered if what I saw in my dream wasn't more but a really bad nightmare. But then, I saw something glistening in my hair.

The sword that Nico gave me in the dream in its hairpin form. The beautiful silver shape of a the hairpin glowing slightly in the sun that came from the window, like diamonds and the black rock in its full glory standing out from the silver creating a perfect combination.

No, it was most definitely not a dream.

Now, all that's left for me is wait for Nico to come to get me. If he'll ever come.

So... I guess I'm a demigod then... So who's my godly parent? I mean, there are too many gods to count, people mostly count only the Twelve Olympians but there are hundreds.

I - Whoa! Suddenly I felt my head go fuzzy. I so a pair of Electric-Blue eyes, a pretty face of a blond handsome boy with a cute scar on his upper lip.

Some blurry part of my mind told me that this was Jason, my boyfriend. But another part of my mind, that remembered a similar pair of electric-blue eyes, shining delightfully as they kill a person with a mighty bolt.

Something was massing with my head, but after seeing Zeus I couldn't be fooled. Those electric-blue eyes are not friendly, they're dangerous. I was convinced of it.

The other part insisted I knew Jason completely. That we know each other for three mouths and dating already two weeks after he kissed me on that roof top.

I looked to my side and my eyes widened. Leo wasn't there anymore, Jason was. On the floor of the bus next to me but still next to me.

He looked dazed, confused and completely unfamiliar with the situation he was. Was his name really Jason? What if it was Greg? Nah, Jason suits him better. Well, I guess I need just to go with the flow, right?

"Jason!" I cried.

Jason squinted. He blinked a few times and then looked at me confusedly, as if wondering if I was talking to him.

I mentally shrugged, If I'm going to act, I'll guess I'll do it the best I can. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my heart. Man, he was hot. Small part of my mind wanted to believe he was my boyfriend, but if he was sent from Zeus...

_But he looks so innocent._ My concision argued.

Shut up, concision.

My concision didn't listen. It kept nagging and nagging. Stupid concision. So, I decided to give him one chance, if he screwed up I'm running him through with my sword.

Okay, maybe not running him through but knocking him down with the hilt would be enough to run.

But I guess I trusted him. Because I felt safe next to him for some reason.

"Jason, are you okay?" I gasped.

"I- I don't know you." He stuttered unsure.

I frowned. What the hell? I could feel the aura of power he radiated. He was a demigod, no doubt of that. Wait, did I just say I felt the aura of power he radiated? Since when I can sense auras? But He was demigod. If I had to guess I would say his father was Zeus, because of his eyes. So if he was here, it had to be for a purpose.

I heard a too familiar voice laughing from the seat behind of me and Leo's head pipped out of the edge of the seat to look at Jason with amusement.

"Leo Valdes." He put his hand out the mischievous grin never leaving his face. "Your best friend for at least three months."

Jason frown only deepened. "What... Who... Where..."

I turned to Leo, trying to play it like I was shocked. "Leo... I think this hit in the head was too hard for him." I turned to Jason. "What do you remember?"

Jason frowned even harder, if possible. He squinted and closed his eyes hard. Then he looked at me, looking devastated and frustrated. "Absolutely nothing." He said genuinely.

I sighed loudly. "So, this is the school bus." gestured around. Leo gave me a look of 'Really, Piper? Really?' I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. "You go to the Wilderness School for trouble kids. I'm your girlfriend, Piper and this is Your Best Friend Leo. We're currently heading to the Grand Canyon on a school trip. Anything rings a bell?"

Jason shook his head. I felt sorry for the guy, losing his memory and appearing at a place he'd never been at before with bunch of people claiming to know him. Sounds pretty suck up.

I stretched my hand out to him. "Well, at least get up from the floor, Amnesia Boy." I grinned at him.

Jason chuckled and grinned back, taking the hand I offered and getting to his feet.

I heard Coach Hedge barking at us from the front of the bus to be quiet. Coach Hedge was the regular tough scary teacher. He was muscular, he had a crazy look in his eyes, and he carried a baseball bat wherever he went. I really wasn't interested to get to know that bat from close. But one thing ruined the tough look of his.

He was 5'0.

Leo smiled wickedly and I knew he was up to something.

"Guys, check this out." He whispered to Jason and I before turning to Hedge. "I can't hear you well, Coach!" He shouted his hands circling his mouth like a cone to raise his voice. "Could you use your megaphone?"

The Coach grinned. He'd use every excuse to use his megaphone, although he really didn't need one. His bark could surpass a plane take-off decibel. He took out his megaphone, turned it on and shouted something.

Instead of hearing a ear-tearing bark I heard Coach Hedge's voice in higher Octave shouts: "I WANT A PINK UNICORN!"

For a moment, the bus was silence, before that every living being in the bus in unison burst out laughing.

I suspect that if The Coach's frown will go any deeper at this point it will endure his skull. He tried to shout again but this time the megaphone screamed. "I GOT A TOAD IN MY PANTS!"

This time, when the bus exploded with laughter The short man realized. His eyes were flaring. "LEO VALDES-"

And then he noticed Jason and froze. He analyzed the demigod with narrowed eyes, he seemed to go through every possiblity that could be. After a long silence, he scoffed and turned around not before sending Jason one last warning glance.

"What his problem?" Leo muttered and I shrugged.

I heard shuffling and turned to see the devil's spawn heading toward in our direction with his regular cocky grin. I really want to punch the lights out of this guy seriously, he just comes off like he's better than everyone else. He needs to learn his place and fast before I take to matter in my own hands.

Dylan Cross. Gods, I hate this guy.

I guess I kind of zoned out because before I noticed he was standing in front of me. Suddenly, for some reason unknown to me I started to feel nervous. And not the Oh-my-god-he's-so-hot-and-he's-talking-to-me girly kind of nervous. But the nervous that you feel when you're in a dark ally in the middle of the night and you have the urge to run away from there. That was it.

Something about Dylan was freaking me out, and it wasn't his good looks.

"Hey, Piper." He said winking at me. He glanced at Jason and Leo, giving them a distasteful look before turning back to me. "Whatcha' doing with this losers anyway. You could do much better."

I sighed. "Just go away, Dylan."

Dylan rolled his eyes and smirked at me, like he knew something that I didn't, which only freaked me out harder. "Whatever you want, Sweetheart." And he walked away.

When I looked at Leo and Jason they both were furious. surprisingly, Jason looked angrier than Leo, his teeth were gritted in a snarl, his eyes electric-blue eyes flashing like a raging lightning storm, his fists were clenched and I could see he was trying his best to not to punch Dylan until he fainted from the pain.

I bit back a smile, and then scolded myself for letting myself to feel excited about Jason being protective over me. He probably just hated guys like him . That's all.

But no matter how hard I tried to keep the blush off my face, I still could my face heated.

I didn't smile for long.

When we needed to the work on the Grand Canyon, and we needed to do it in couples. And naturally, with my stupid luck I got stuck with Dylan so I was doing the work myself and Dylan was just standing there flirting with me.

I was grumbling to myself, annoyed to bone when storm clouds started to form above the skywalks of the Grand Canyon, which was in every meaning, creepy. For a couple of reasons. The First: That it was the middle of the summer. The Second: The day around us was bright, with not a cloud to be seen, its like the Grand Canyon had its own weather.

Dylan smiled faintly while looking at the stormy sky, a twinkle of satisfaction in his eyes. I felt the color drain from my face, he was totally getting to my veins as a chill ran through my spine. I found myself inching away from him.

Suddenly the winds increased drastically to the point that I barely could stand straight on my feet. The other students were struggling against the beating winds. I saw Jason gripping the short railing of the skywalks, trying not to be swept away with the wind.

"Come on!" I said to Dylan, rising on my feet. " We need to get inside, open the doors so everyone could get in."

He frowned with consternation , he looked as if the wind didn't bother him at all. His eyes glinted and for a moment and I regretted the decision to ask him. I shook it off as trick of my mind.

He nodded. "You're right."

Dylan helped me run as we headed toward the doors, the students, who could barely stay still without the wind to push them over stared at us before getting to their feet and struggling toward the door.

Dylan and I were moving faster than I thought possible in those winds but actually, with Dylan close to me, the winds didn't affect me at all. I felt ordinary, as if nothing was different as there is no storm that threatening to knock us all over.

To get the doors open I used force I seriously didn't know I had. The winds were working against me and it took everything I had to keep the left door open, while Dylan was pushing the right door with the same effort as me.

The other students were slowly entering the building, I felt my energy draining and I prayed that I could hold that door a little longer.

Everyone was in, but three. Jason, Leo and Coach Hedge, but when they were about to come in Dylan let go of the door slamming it onto their faces, in a speed of lightning he pushed me away to and I flew to the wall. I covered the back of my head with my hands and felt a searing pain in my arms as I crushed onto the wall.

My arms were bleeding, but I ignored it as I realized I was right. Dylan was dangerous, and he's about to do something to the others.

When I looked up I saw all the students banging on the doors, calling to Jason, Leo and The Coach. On the other side of the glass doors I saw Coach Hedge climbing up the cliff on the other side of the skywalk, and Leo was a few yard above handing by one hand on the cliff. How'd he got there? I really didn't know.

When I looked closer at Coach Hedge I felt my eyes widened. What the Heck happened to him? Or more specific: To his legs! He didn't have ones! He had hooves! Freaking hooves! And his legs were hairy, more hairy than anyone I've ever seen. And then I realized that the Coach wasn't wearing any pants on.

Eew.

Jason was holding a pure gold Roman style sword - A Gladius. And he was facing... a storm cloud? It was a human shaped storm cloud. A Dylan shaped storm cloud. So Dylan wasn't human? Well, that was obvious, but was he? I made a metal note to ask Nico when he arrived.

Nico! With a jolt I ripped off the silver hairpin from my hair and pressed the black stone, with a metallic sound in sprung into a three foot black and silver sword, the beautiful blade glinted with a deadly spark.

The students, who saw the sword and didn't look like they were thrilled to taste from its blade backed away from the door. I raised my sword at the glass, and stabbed the doors right in the middle. The glass shattered, some pieces ending up hitting me in the face and body, but I ignored the pain and struggled against the wind that was pushing me backwards as I passed through the broken glass.

Now there were two more humanoid storm clouds.

The half human half hairy something Coach Hedge and Leo were already landing on the skywalks. Leo looked shaken up and a little pale, but the Coached looked like he just won in million dollars. He swung his baseball bat in the air and stomped his foot, err hoov on the skywalks pavement

"C'MON, CUPCAKES!" He cried. "COME GET SOME GOAT!"

That's when it clicked. He was a satyr, half-human half-goat. That explains the hairy legs, but when I imagined satyrs I imagines nice and nature loving people with horns, not a war crazed PE teacher with baseballs bats. I guess in a situation like that, the crazed PE teacher will do better than a nature loving people with horns.

I the sixteen years I had lived I did many stupid things, for example steeling a BMW, but I can tell you right now, thar what I did at the moment was probably the most idiotic of them all.

I ran straight into one of the storm clouds, swinging a deadly sword that I never used with no idea how to use it correctly, with no experience in battles or any protection while being on a skywalk which I can probably fall from straight to the hands of a dangerous monster.

I probably looked really stupid, swinging a three foot long sword clumsily in the air, crying battle cries but it was enough to starlet the storm cloud she was attacking, and it whirled around just in time to meet my sword in his face. It exploded into wind and I was sent spinning around rapidly from the blow of the wind.

As I was spinning I could see a flash of white silvery light. A lightning. I could hear Dylan cry of astonishment, I saw blurs of my black silver sword and something brown and massy.

The snipping sound sent a chill through me, what was it? It sounded like a pair of sharp scissors cutting a string, but when I heard Coach Hedge bellow I started to doubt it was a string.

When I finally stopped spinning and got off the dizziness I looked at Coach Hedge, at first sight he looked ordinary, just extremely pissed off. His face was totally red from fury, his hands were clenched and his eyes were flashing dangerously. I looked wearily on the baseball bat in his hands. My heart started to beat fasted, which was kind of wierd. Greek wierd monster, sure why not, but an angry teacher with a baseball bat and I start to fear for my life. Oh, the irony.

"MCLEAN!" He roared.

My cheeks turned pink and my eyes widened when I looked at his legs, a pile of brown hair\fur was lying beneath his hooves and his legs looked as if someone chopped his hair out.

"Oops."

He gritted his teeth. "You are lucky that I have storm-spirits to kill, McLean." And with that he turned away to the third wind monster - Storm Spirit - and charged at it.

I exchanged a look with Leo, who looked at me wide-eyed, then he looked at my three feet sword and his eyes got to the size of a pizza.

"Where the heck did you get that and where can I get one too?" He asked eagerly.

I shrugged. "Got it from a friend."

"You have to get me one of those!" Leo exclaimed, grinning like a madman.

I eyed him wryly, not knowing if I should ever place a weapon in hands unless I wasnt a whole house crushed down and happy Leo skipping around it in joy. I shook it off, no way.

"What is that metal anyway?" Leo frowned. "I've never seen it before. There's silver, but what's the black one?"

I shook my head. "Have no idea, but as long as it kills those unglies I don't really care."

And than when I mentally face-palmed. How could I be so stupid? Having small talk with Leo while Jason and Coach Hedge fighting alone against the storm-spirits, though I now found a name for the sword. I decided to call it: Storm-Slayer, I don't know why, but it sounded cool to and it's a reminder of the first monster I ever killed.

A Storm-Spirit.

I turned around in the intention of fighting windy-Dylan but I was too late, a storm-spirit was carrying Coach Hedge away who was screaming bloody murder, Jason just stabbed another storm-spirit and a wave of wind pushed me back over the skywalk and toward the abyss that is the bottom of the Grand Canyon.

I screamed liker my life was depend on it, although I knew that is not going to help me. It's not like someone is going to jump down and catch me, and even if there is, how exactly are we going to get up? It's not like anyone here knows how to fly.

My heart pounded faster the more I got closer to the bottom. I closed my eyes tight and prepared myself for the impact, I hoped it wouldn't hurt to land, that My neck would just snap or something when I reached the bottom.

I felt arms around my waist, I stopped screaming. I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't falling anymore. And my cheeks turned bright red when I saw who was holding me in the air.

Jason.

I could see his features closely now. He had a strong jaw, thin lips, his blue eyes reflected the sky in a lightning storm, electric and beautiful, his wavy hair was floating back in the wind. The little scar on his lips was making him even hotter than in my opinion, that little flaw was making him perfect.

Suddenly we started to rise up toward the skywalk above. I felt unsteady, like I wasn't controlling my feet.

"The air is supporting us." Jason gasped, like he didn't know what he was doing before he jumped. So, he jumped down, probably to his death to save a girl he doesn't even know.

_Heart, stop fluttering! _

"So make it support us faster." I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

And he did. He looked quite surprise of what he did when we landed back on the skywalk. In matter of fact I think his eyes were wider than mine. Like he was thinking: _How the hell did I just do it. _

I was thinking the same.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger Leo stared at the now calm sky and his eyes widened. "Is that a winged horse?!" He cried and pointed up.

"Leo, really? a flying hor..." Jason stopped his sentence as he looked up to three shapes diving down our direction, the first one was black and from the two sides of it were a sandy and gray.

They were three horses with wings that were flying right at us.

We were about to run for our dear lives when I heard a familiar voice calling. "Piper!"

Nico had come to get us.

"Nico!" I shouted to the sky. "I'm here!"

The three horses - Pegasi - dived faster toward us. The two boys at my side looked at them wryly, Leo looked ready to bolt at any moment now, and Jason raised his golden gladius, I noticed that he had only one shoe and his bare foot was smoking. What the hell had happen to him?

The Pegasi landed. Nico was riding a pure black Pegasus, the one in the middle. A girl was riding the one with the sandy hair. She had thin coal-black hair loosen and ice-blue eyes, pale skin a graceful body language, she was beautiful in every meaning of the word.

The boy on the Gray Pegasus wasn't so beautiful. He looked fine, not more than that. He had good built though. buffed muscles and strong-looking hands and arms. He was African-American, his skin was dark, he had brown curls and warm brown eyes. He reminded me a lot of Leo only Leo was scrawny, his eyes were mischievous and he wasn't African-American. Other than that they could be brothers or something.

Before I could even register what I was doing I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. For a moment he froze before hugging me back.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing onto his shoulder. Maybe it was the relief of being alive, maybe it was just the feeling of seeing someone acting casual after I almost died.

When I took a step back I saw his face were completely red, the beautiful girl was smiling smugly at Nico while the boy wrapped his hand around her shoulder and shook his head in amusement.

"Hi." I said giggling, which I almost never do.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked looking embarrassed.

The beautiful girl laughed heartily and flipped her hair back. "You, silly."

The boy chuckled.

Jason looked at them suspiciously, mainly at Nico. I saw something in eyes I couldn't identify, something that seemed a little like anger, not anger... Jealousy? No wa, right? I mean, I just met the guy. But when you think about I met Nico barely ten minutes before I met Jason. I considered them both my friends, I felt like I could trust them.

The beautiful girl rushed forward and engulf me in a hug. "My name is Silene Beauregard." She said taking a step back, a dazzling grin on her face. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

I frowned. "Finally meet me, but Nico and I met only an hour or two ago."

Siena laughed. "Actually you met Nico a year ago, at Christmas. Just for you it was today." She glanced at me, from up to down. "Wow, Nico wasn't kidding when he said you were beautiful."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. He thinks I'm beautiful? He was rather handsome of himself, even with the dark attitude he looked glared daggers at Silene, but the fact that he was blushing his blood out ruined the scary image.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf." The boy introduced himself, taking a step forward and stretching his hand out for me to take. I took it with a smile.

"Piper McLean." I answered.

Charles grimaced. "Nico told us you've seen Percy's... execution..." His voice was low.

I nodded, than frowned. "I didn't see you and Silene there."

Beckendorf nodded. "We weren't there. We were on a date, didn't really want to be at the council meeting, we didn't know... when we came back Nico and the others told us what happened. I almost marched into Mount Olympus and re-done Hades' job with Zeus' Bolt, luckily Nico stopped me."

Silene nodded sadly. "Ditto. I almost ripped Annabeth's head off when I heard she stood against him in the so called trial. He didn't deserve it. He wasn't a murderer, he was a Hero."

I was to ask what have he done when Leo inched closer and stood next to me. "Um... Hi... My name's Leo Valdes. Nice to meet you guys and stuff but... who are you?"

Jason joined in and nodded with a thoughtful look. "How exactly do you Piper? And who was executed?"

A tear glistened in Nico's eyes and he looked down at the floor of the skywalk. "My cousin." He said darkly.

"His name was Percy Jackson." Beckendorf said. "He was framed for murder. We owe him our lives. Especially me."

"Why?" I asked.

"He saved my life." Beckendorf explained. "We were both on a ship who was going to explode, in the last second he jumped forward and shielded me, taking most of the blow himself. He almost died to safe me."

Silene chuckled quietly. "And when Charley Thanked him in the infirmary, when he was totally in bandages, the idiot looked at him. comepletly confused and asked 'For What?'"

Nico laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. You looked like a fish, gaping at him."

"Guys!" Leo cried. "Is this Keep-Leo-Valdes-out-of-the-loop-day? Cause I'm totally lost."

Nico quickly caught himself together and turned serious again. "We'll explain on the way. Now we need to go, the longer we're the greater the chance monster will attack."

"Monsters?" Leo exclaimed. "You mean like Air-Head-Dylan?"

Nico nodded and hopped on the black Pegasus. He gave his hand which I gratefully took and I mounted on the Pegasus. Silene mounted on the sandy haired one with Jason behind her and the same was happennig with Leo and Beckendorf.

"Giddi Up, Blackjack!" Nico cried and the black Pegasus rose to the air.

"Blackjack?" I asked while flying. The others were behind us.

"This was Percy's Pegasus." He explained.

"Oh..."

"This is SO AWESOME!" Leo screamed to no one praticular.

I looked at Jason, his arms were wrapped around Silene's waist. I felt a pang of Jealousy in my heart but quickly shook it off. Jason was gazing at sky, he seemed to be in a deep musing.

If I ever had to choose the most bizzar I had I would choose that one without hesitation.

And to think that some people are living like this on daily basis, ridig flying horses, fighting monsters, falling of skywals to their death. That was totally wierd.

I wish I knew then that things were to get much much worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I hope it's good. I work hard on that.<strong>_

_**Whatever you want to say: say it - the good and the bad, I'll take it with me and try to improve my writing style. **_

_**You noticed that Silene and Beckendorf were alive, right? Well, I guess you did because they're not dead and they're walking and talking. I can't live them dead I just could!**_

_**The next chapter will be in Reyna;s point of view, when she meets Percy. **_

_**How is he alive? **_

_**You'll find out soon enough... **_

_**Comment! **_

_**Just for the fun I'm adding Trivia: In the Son of Neptune - How did Percy reacted when he heard about the feast of Fortuna in Camp Jupiter? **_

_**Love you all! **_


End file.
